La conquista más difícil
by NatsuDS
Summary: Una poderosa alma suelta invade a Keima y el dios tendrá que ser conquistado nada más y nada menos que por Elsie. ¿Podrá Elsie completar la captura de su nii-sama con lo que este le ha enseñado ? Keima x Elsie.
1. Humans may cry

La conquista más difícil.

Hola, vengo con una nueva historia que me interesaba publicar desde hace tiempo. Espero que os guste...  
Capítulo 1: Humans may cry (Prólogo)  
Keima Y Elsie habían conseguido regresar del pasado cumpliendo la misión de las diosas rehaciendo el futuro de donde venían y se logró revivir a Dokuro. Una vez hecho,Keima recuperó su cuerpo de 17 años. La misión fraguó una vez más gracias a otanegane, ya que Elsie no hizo gran cosa para variar. Una semana después la vida hab a vuelto a la normalidad o eso parecía...  
-Nii-sama, salga por favor a tomar un aperitivo.  
-No me hables Elsie, por tu culpa me estoy convirtiendo en parte de la realidad, hasta me empiezan a sonar raros algunos juegos en la tienda. Mi mundo se derrumba.-dijo deprimido desde dentro de la habitación.  
"Esto va a ser tan difícil como siempre" pensó la demonio suspirando."Desde que regresamos ha vuelto a encerrarse y no ha salido en una semana"  
-Ya sé , vayamos a ver camiones de bomberos.  
-Esa ruta es absurda. Prefiero morir...  
- Qué haremos con la búsqueda de almas prófugas?-pregunt Elsie preocupada pero no recibió respuesta.- Haqua me ha dicho que hay un alma nivel 6 legendaria que tiene en pánico a todo este sector. Hay que proteger a la...  
-No es mi problema, ya me he mezclado bastante con la realidad.-respondió como siempre Keima pero no se esperaba la reacción de Elsie.  
Estas palabras hicieron una reacción de furia nunca vista en Elsie que le hizó hablar sin pensar.  
-Ya es suficiente, Nii-sama, cuando te vi pensé que eras un compañero grandioso, pero solo eres un egoísta frío y arrogante que piensa en si mismo y en sus estúpidos juegos. Te odio.-tras decir esto Elsie se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sorprendió a si misma. Keima abrió la puerta cabreado y triste al mismo tiempo...  
-Pensaba que tú me empezabas a comprender y que eras una buena hermana, veo que eres como los demás. Ahora odio más que nunca al mundo real...  
-Espera, Nii-sama, no quería decir que...  
-Fuera, Elsie, ya no eres más mi hermana. Este equipo acabó .  
-Pero, el contrato...  
-Encontrar otra forma de romperlo y ahora vete. Total, yo soy siempre el que resuelve todo.  
Elsie se fue de casa de Keima diciendo a Mari que iba a estudiar al extranjero. Keima seguía en su habitación y no se despidió ...  
Tras estar en la calle pensó en lo tonta que había sido rompiendo la relación con su Nii-sama por impulsiva. Pensó en ir a casa de Haqua a consolarse.  
-Elsie, que te ha pasado?-pregunto preocupada.  
Le contó a Haqua lo que había pasado y tras esto rompió a llorar pero en ese momento Haqua recibió una llamada del infierno .  
-Perdona, Elsie, pero me han dicho que el alma nivel 6 se puede apoderar de hombres también y utiliza sentimientos depresivos de la gente.Y su objetivo al parecer ha sido alguien muy cercano.  
- Cómo?-dijo sin entender.  
-El depositario del alma suelta es Keima Katsuragi.-finalizó Haqua seria.  
Fin capi 1 Bueno, parece que Elsie tendrá que ponerse manos a la obra como imaginaréis. Seguiré con esta historia a la vez que publico El trabajo intratable.


	2. Una demonio con el papel de Dios?

Capítulo 2: Una demonio con el papel de Dios?  
- Cómo, nii-sama tiene el espíritu fugado? Es verdad que se le notaba deprimido pero , qué habrá creado el hueco en su corazón?- se alteró elsie.  
-Elsie, tú misma te respondes. Por qué estaba deprimido Katsuragi?-preguntó preocupada Haqua aunque intentó que no se notara mucho.  
-Pues porque le habíamos alejado de sus juegos mucho y se creía absorbido por el mundo real...-recordó la pelinegra.- Qué puedo hacer Haqua para que vuelva a la normalidad? Quiero volver con él lo antes posible pero no sé que hacer...  
-Solo hay una opción, sacar esa alma del interior de Katsuragi.  
- Quién lo hará ?-preguntó Elsie confundida.  
-Alguien que haya estado con él el máximo tiempo posible y ostenta el récord de capturar almas, tú , Elsie. Algo habrás aprendido de l no?-dijo Haqua sonriendo.-Dios será conquistado por su hermana.  
- Y Yo? Pero nii-sama siempre me decía que no valgo para...  
-No le hagas caso, realmente eres una valiosa miembro del escuadr n de esp ritus pr fugos y una gran amiga. Eh, Elsie?- se extra porque la pelinegra hab a desaparecido mientras hablaba.  
-Oh, !camión de bomberos al rescate! Bajan la escalera, Haqua, bajan la escalera-dijo infantilmente viendo la tele. "Quizá esto sea más difícil de lo que parece" pensó la capitana de distrito con una gota en la cabeza.

Día siguiente, escuela Maijima.

-Y les presento a la nueva estudiante, Haqua Katsuragi, tratarla bien-dijo Nikaido.  
-Es un placer, soy la hermana de Keima y Elsie.  
-Que lindaaaaa-dijeron algunos chicos.  
- Cuántas hermanas tienes escondidas Katsuragi?-le molestaron algunos.  
"Espero que esto salga bien" pensó Haqua."Desde aquí controlaré como se llevan estos dos y que Elsie no se pase de la raya."  
- Qué significa esto, Haqua?-dijo Keima cabreado.- He roto toda vinculación con el infierno.  
-Nada, solo me apetecía probar la vida escolar y hacerme tu hermana es muy fácil, jeje.  
Durante la clase Elsie miraba a su nii-sama pensando como conquistar a su nii-sama. Ella no entedía nada del amor.  
- Cuál es la derivada de 3X^2?-pregunt Nikaido.  
-Claramente es 6X-respondi una voz.  
-Muy bien ... Katsuragi? Te encuentras bien?-se extrañó la profesora al verlo sin su PFP y atendiendo.  
Toda la clase se quedó muda.  
-Yo siempre he sido un alumno ejemplar.  
-Si pretendes cabrearme lo has conseguido, fuera de clase.-gruño y en toda la se comenzaron a reír menos Haqua y Elsie.

Tras la clase, decidieron discutir sus planes.  
- Qu le ha pasado a kami nii-sama?  
-No lo sé , pero debe ser obra del espíritu, hay que actuar rápido, tendrás que enamorar a Keima en menos de 3 días. Yo te apoyaré , además vuestra clase parece divertida.- se rió Haqua.  
-Si , lo es.  
-Elly, vienes a practicar?-preguntaron Chihiro y Ayumi.  
-Oh, se me olvidaba la banda- se quejo Elsie.- Me encanta tocar pero nii-sama me necesita.  
-No te preocupes, te cubriré como en la semana de las diosas. Ahora ve, no hay tiempo que perder.-dijo Haqua transformándose en ella con el hagoromo sin que la vieran.  
"Lo que haría nii-sama sería organizar un evento inicial para iniciar lo que llama ruta. Y conozco el lugar idóneo..." pensó la demonio alegre.

Tienda de videojuegos.

Elsie encontró a Keima en una tienda de juegos cercana y se decidió a proceder con la ruta " a su modo".  
-Bien, lo encontré . Aqu será el encuentro. Nii-samaaaaaaa.-le llamó gritando.  
- Qué quieres Elsie?-pregunt fríamente.  
-Esto es un encuentro para conquistarte. Supongo que se empieza así no?-dijo sin entender nada Elsie.  
- Conquistarme? Si pretendes rehacer nuestra relación será imposible, nadie conquista a Dios, empezando porque podría escribir un libro con 1001 errores sobre esta ruta que has intentado. Y ahora déjame...-se fue con un taco de juegos dejando a la pobre Elsie llorando.  
-Buaaaaah, que he hecho mal? Nii-sama yo...- de repente se di cuenta de lo tonta que había sido, la clave estaba en comprender a la otra persona y para eso tendría que hacer algo impensable para ella hasta entonces, jugar galges... Tras esto compro unos cuantos juegos para empezar y aprender de las conquistas.

Casa de Haqua, por la noche.

Al llegar se encontro con Yukie pero no con Haqua.  
-Oh El-chan, Hachan se ha ido a una reunion de jefes de distrito o algo así ... Me ha contado lo que ha pasado, parece que estás trabajando muy duro por él. Qué piensas detu compañero?  
-Es que es una persona muy importante para mí . Puede ser algo frío pero a la vez es una buena persona y un gran compañero pero siento más que eso. No sé explicarlo bien...-dijo la ojiazul sonrojada.  
-Eso se llama amor, El-chan. Así que te gusta el novio de Hachan.-lo de su nii-sama siendo novio de Haqua despertó celos en Elsie. Pero desechó estos pensamientos.

-Pero, no puede ser, smos compañeros. Soy una demonio y él humano y él es mi nii-sama, no puede pasar...

-Cuando descubras tus sentimientos todo será más fácil.- dijo Yukie yéndose dejando a Elsie pensativa.  
" En verdad amo a nii-sama? No, me estoy confundiendo por la conquista. Mejor me olvido de esto."  
Al dormir, pensó en todas las almas que habían capturado y sintió celos de todas las chicas que había capturado su nii-sama. Todas ellas lo habían besado y ella no... " Ay, no puedo dejar de pensar en él? Por qué ?"  
Sin comprender aún sus sentimientos, Elsie durmió y así termino el primer día de conquista, un fracaso.

Infierno

-Pero eso no puede ser...- gritó Haqua.  
-Al parecer esa alma nivel 6 fue una creación especial de Vintage antes de desaparecer que en solo 3 días muta a su verdadera forma tras encontrar un hué sped. Si en ese tiempo no se ha sacado tendremos que eliminar al portador. Toda esa ciudad corre peligro.-dijo Dokuro seriamente.- Lo siento, sé que es tu amigo pero ese alma es altamente peligrosa. Confio en que podáis sacarla antes de ese tiempo.  
-Cuente con ello, jefa. Gracias por no expandir los rumores.  
-Una última cosa. Contarás con el apoyo de Nora en esta misión.  
- Queeeeeeeeee?.  
Fin capi 2 .En el siguiente capi ya empezará en serio la conquista y Elsie jugando galges, XD. Intentaré mezclar momentos más relajados con momentos serios pero no sé si lo conseguiré . Esta historia serán 8 capis e intentaré ir a capi cada 2-3 días.

Para los que lean mi historia del trabajo intratable mañana ya sin falta subiré el cuarto capi.

Nos leemos...


	3. Imouto al rescate

Capitulo 3: Imouto al rescate.

Casa de Haqua.

Elsie despertó llena de enrgía y se puso a preparar el desayuno.

-Nii-sama, baja a comer!-dijo alegre pero recordó que este ya no estaba y que no estaba en casa.

-Si quieres puedo ser tu hermana, El-chan.-dijo la anciana Yukie dejando estupefacta a Elsie.

-Bueno, ya has decidido como lo harás?-preguntó Haqua que ya había vuelto de la reunión.

-Eh, el qué?- preguntó distraída Elsie.

-La conquista, que va a ser? Tienes que atacar para conquistarlo.

-Are, Hachan, no le metas ideas raras a la inocente El-chan.-comentó Yukie.

"Por qué tendré esta clase de compañeras y amigas" suspiró Haqua.

-Muy bien, hoy lo conseguiré.-dijo Elsie y se fue decidida a la puerta cuando esta se abrió y la golpeó a la torpe demonio dejándola KO.

-!Nora!-se sorprendió Haqua.- Qué haces aquí?

-A deciros que una nueva organización se ha movido para capturar a ese Katsuragi, se hacen llamar Dark Succubus.

-Por qué? Es por el alma nivel 6?

-No lo sabemos aún, pero algo deben estar tramando. Bueno, os mantendré informadas. Oh, Elsie, estabas aquí?-dijo al verla en el suelo.

-S- Sí, es brillante y rojo. Pu-pu.-comentaba Elsie afectada por el golpe.

-Bueno, me voy antes de que se me mezcle vuestra idiotez.-dicho esto Nora desapareció.

En la hora de clase Haqua y el (extrañamente ahora) responsable Keima contestaban todas las preguntas del profesor mientras Elsie pensaba en como hacer rápida la conquista. "Oh, un beso seguro funcionará. Es lo que siempre usa Nii-sama, además quiero probarlo" pensó la demonio sonrojada. Una voz furiosa le hizo volver al mundo.

-!Katsuragi Elsie!-dijo el profesor de inglés.

-!Ah! Perdón.-dijo esta.

-Nooooooo. Say it in english.

-Sophie?-dijo Elsie ocasionando un cabreo mayor del otro.

-Oh noooo! You re laughing to english. Go outside.

-Eh? Qué? Podría decirlo en Hellian?-dijo la demonio generando la risa del resto de la clase.

-Que fueraaaaaaa.-gritó este ya en japonés.

-Ya sabía yo que hablaba en nuestro idioma, jeje.-dijo la demonio divertida saliendo de clase.

Al final de la clase Keima, extrañado por el comportamiento d la demonio, salió a buscarla. Aún con lo que le había pasado aún se preocupaba por ella.

-Elsie, estás bien?

-Oh, Haqua. Vámonos a casa.-dijo Elsie ignorando al chico aunque todo era parte de un plan.

-Síiiii. Pero antes podríamos pasarnos por la banda, querría intentar tocar con vosotras.

-Haqua! Elsie! Qué os pasa? Estáis algo...raras.-dijo el dios solo para ser ignorado nuevamente.- El Dios nunca es ignorado y menos por un defecto de demonio-se dijo a sí mismo. De repente notó una parte de él que abogaba por pasar de ellas y volver a sus juegos, su antiguo yo. Esta última parte ganó el control y se marchó a casa.

-Otamega, hoy también te pasarás a ver nuestro ensayo como ayer?-dijo Chihiro intentando parecer indiferente pero no lo conseguía.

-Bah, por qué debería hacerlo?-dijo sacando su PFP. "Todo eso debió ser obra del espírtu, me hace ser ...responsable?. Debo reconciliarme con Elsie antes de que este espíritu me absorba hacia lo real. Pero al mismo tiempo esto fue su culpa... Me buscaré otro demonio."

Con este razonamiento de Kami-sama le dejamos y volvemos a su imouto.

-Fue difícil ignorar a Kami-nii-sama. Haqua, este plan es bueno?

-Fuiste tú la que lo pensaste, Elsie, a mí me parece correcto, darle una dosis que no se espera, ser ignorado.-dijo la demonio cansada de discutir.-Elsie, por qué no hacemos algo divertido? Se e ve muy preocupada. Vamos al cine?-además quería controlar que Elsie no se acercara demasiado a Keima, sería una conquista controlada. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso? Desech´esos pensamientos y se propuso animar a Elsie.

-No me apetece, quiero jugar galges y otomes.

-Eh? Elsie, eres tú?- Haqua no creía lo que oía. La infantil Elsie jugando juegos de citas.- Entiendo que quieras ayudarle pero eso...

-Debo hacer todo lo posible por nii-sama. Luego dejaré de jugar, nunca me engancharé a un juego de esos, tranquila.

Casa de Haqua, 2 horas después.

-Y esta es mi 25º conquista del día, ahora a por el siguiente .-reía Elsie.

-Estos juegos deben ser drogas. Ya entiendo la locura de ese Katsuragi. Mientras sirva para resolver esto...-entonces vio como Elsie pasaba a jugar 2 juegos a la vez.

-Modo diosa de los otomes activado, ruta completa al 100%.

-Parecen verdaderos hermanos y todo. Pero ya es suficiente...-Haqua desenchufó la PF3 (PS3 para nosotros, XD) y la PFP (PSP) de Elsie.

-¿Eh? Haqua, estaba por conquistar a Kayako-kun...

-Ya basta, me duele la cabeza de verte así, no sea que acabes abstraída del mundo real también.

-Bueno, pero al menos ya entiendo como proceder. Mis planes hasta ahora han fallado pero ahora tengo uno infalible.

Mientras tanto, Nora...

-Creo que me han dejado de lado este capítulo, reclamo más protagonismo.

-NatsuDS: Eso cuando me caigas mejor en la serie.

-¿Y eso cuando será?

-NatsuDS: Cuando Keima acepte el mundo real.

-!No es justo!

Bueno, dejando de lado esa tonta conversación de lado con Nora (yo quería aparecer un poco en la historia pero ya no lo haré más si no queréis XP), ¿ qué os ha parecido? Debo admitir que me costó el trozo que algunos comentaron, el de Elsie jugando otomes ya que no quiero quitarle su personalidad y no me convenció del todo como me quedó.

Bueno, gracias por los reviews a las historias.


	4. El amor no son solo rutas

Capítulo 4: El amor no son solo rutas.

Holaaaaaa, bienvenidos al penúltimo capi de esta pequeña historia. Hoy se centrará casi todo desde el punto de vista de Elsie.

Conquista último día.

Casa de Haqua, 8 de la mañana.

-Aaaaaah- bostezó Haqua al levantarse- Hoy será un duro día, espero que a Elsie le vaya bien, una vez Katsuragi esté normal ya le podré confesar mis sentimientos?

Mientras bajaba las escaleras vio a Elsie preparando la comida alegremente. "¿Puede que Elsie también le quiera? No, es solo una hermana pequeña, es imposible" se convenció a si misma.- Hola Elsie.

-Oh, buenos días, hoy tenemos tostadas de los jardines de Nevel.

-Oh genial- se alegró Haqua y vio a Elsie llorando de alegría.-¿Q Qué pasa Elsie?

-Es la primera vez que alguien alaba mi mejor plato de comida infernal en mucho tiempo, nii-sama los odia.

-Oh, vaya...-dijo Haqua con una gota. "¿Cómo puede gustarme ese insensible? Aún así debemos salvarlo hoy sin demora"

-Muy bien, hoy lo conseguiré sin duda.- dijo la pelinegra muy sonrojada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la otra demonio pero no le dió más importancia.

-Bien, hoy iré a ganar tiempo al infierno para que no decidan enviar hoy la patrulla de exterminio del alma nivel 6, buena suerte Elsie, eres la última posibilidad para Katsuragi.

-No te preocupes, la ruta está planificada.

Academia Maijima 9:30.

Elsie POV

-Hola, El-chan, ¿cómo estás?-me saludó Chihiro.

-Bien, por?-respondí.

-Se te nota mirar perdidamente en clase y muy apurada, segura que estás bien?-dijo Ayumi.

-Sí, sí, no problem.

-Definitivamente estás rara, tú hablando en inglés.

-Oye, que le pasa a otamega?-dijo Ayumi a Chihiro.

-Tampoco es que me interese pero ya que no hay más remedio tendré que ir con él...

Esto me hizo reaccionar con ¿celos?, ambas eran chicas con sentimientos hacia nii-sama aunque fuesen muy buenas amigas.

-No, no, ya me ocupo yo.-me interpuse ferozmente.

-Vale, vale, El-chan, no es para ponerse así.

Decidí aplicar lo aprendido en el otome 18 que jugué ayer. El mejor plan era estar junto a él haciéndose la dura y fingir indiferencia, ese era el paso 1 con alguien frío como nii-sama. Me senté a su lado y vi que estaba mareado y sin jugar a la PFP, sin duda cosa del espíritu que luchaba por tomar el control.

-E- Elsie, ¿eres tú? Perdona lo del otro día, me pasé mucho, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?, luego podríamos volver a casa juntos.

-No, no tengo tiempo que perder con humanos inútiles, y ahora déjame que haga esta maqueta de camión de bomberos.- ni yo misma sé de donde la saqué pero resultó útil y diver, XD.

-E- Elsie, entiendo que estes enfadada pero por favor, me está arrastrando a lo real.

-Es tan rojo y genial!- exclamé pasando de él.

-Katsuragi Elsie, ¿qué es más divertido que mi clase?- repitió una ya conocida pregunta Nikaido.

-Espere al menos que coloque la escala, por favor...-dije sin prestar atención concentrada en mi tarea.

De repente sentí algo que me golpeó con fuerza.

-Como veo que sois iguales los hermanos Katsuragi fuera.-grito la profesora. Era la primera vez que me echaban de clase... esta semana. No estaba mal.

Al estar fuera vi que nii-sama se iba andando con dificultad. Aquí es cuando la chica dura presta algo de ayuda contra su voluntad, paso 2.

-No hay más remedio, te ayudaré a volver a casa.-dije seria cargándolo en mi escoba para volar.

-G Gracias, estaba equivocado respecto a ti Elsie, siempre has intentado ayudarme y yo solo te he tratado fatal, perdóname.

Escuchar esas palabras me hicieron sonrojarme fuertemente y perder el control de la escoba con lo que caímos a la calle en unos cubos de basura.

-Rectifico seriamente, eres una inútil sin remedio, ya volveré yo solo.- madición, justo cuando se estaba interesando por mí lo fastidié por un maldito sonrojo. Ahora me odiaría más. La ruta de chica dura estaba en peligro, ¿había fracasado?

Infierno 11:30

General POV

-Lo siento, Haqua, el consejo ha tomado la decisión, tengo que ir a exterminar a ese humano antes de que a las 12 salga esa poderosa alma, podría destruir la ciudad con su odio...-dijo la jefa de sección 22 Semphrei.

-No, no podemos sacrificar una vida para esto!-sollozó Haqua al consejo de jefes de sección.

-No hay más remedio, es una vida por una ciudad, se levanta la sesión. Equipo de élite, permiso para ir a la tierra.

-A la orden.-dijo Semphrei- Remis, Tjuya, conmigo.

"Lo siento, Elsie, no pude ganar más tiempo, por favor controla el odio de Katsuragi antes de las 12 o todo estará perdido"

Calle de Tokio 11:56

Elsie POV

-Por tu bien he tenido que soportar un mundo que odio y que nunca me ha entendido. Yo he vivido por más de 10 años tranquilo con los juegos pero, ¿por qué llegaste tú a cambiarlo todo?- un aura empezó a emanar de Nii-sama mientras decíaa esto, era un sentimiento de odio, ¿realmente me odiaba o era cosa del espíritu?

No tengo tiempo de pensar en eso ahora, la ruta ha fracasado, pero el amor es algo natural no planificado. Espera, ¿yo amo a nii-sama más que como hermano? Recordé todos los momentos íntimos que habíamos compartido en el baño al poco de conocernos y me di cuenta de la verdad. Solo hay una forma de demostrar esto, pensé muy muy roja.

General POV

Entonces Elsie juntó sus labios con los de Keima, lo que pareció aplacar al alma perdida que salió de su cuerpo. El Dios cayó inconsciente y Elsie quiso decirle a su Nii-sama sus sentimientos pero debía capturar al alma peligrosa. Sin embargo, cuando se acerco a capturarla esta la golpeó con una especie de tentáculo, cayendo Elsie en el tejado de una casa herida. Entonces el alma, que tenía un tamaño enorme se disponía a acabar con la demonio, perdió un tentáculo cortado por una guadaña a gran velocidad

-Parece que has hecho un buen trabajo, señorita Lute Irma.-dijo una voz.- Soy Semphrei, del cuerpo de élite, ahora déjame este trabajo a mi.

-N-No, yo también lucharé, debo capturar este alma... Hagoromo, forma de muñeco-hizo un muñeco de Hagoromo esta vez clavado a si misma y mientras el alma atacaba a esa réplica ella saltó arriba del alma.-Forma de guadaña.- dicho esto cortó por la mitad al alma nivel 6 que estaba desprevenida y la capturó.

-In-Increíble, te iba a decir que te retiraras pero... veo que tu nivel con el Hagoromo es impresionante. Iré a informar al infierno de tu captura, seguramente recibas una condecoración.-dijo Semphrei sonriendo.

-Eso puede esperar, sé que eras del escuadrón de médicos demonio... ¿puedes decirme que le ha pasado a Nii-sama?-dijo Elsie preocupada.

-Nada, solo está desmayado por la increíble resistencia que ofreció al alma, un humano normal habría aguantado 24 horas y él 3 días...

-Nii-sama es increíble, como siempre...

-Y tú no eres menos, no crees?-dijo la voz de Haqua.

-Buen trabajo, pero Katsuragi debe ser de Tenri, recuérdalo- dijo Diana celosa al lado de Haqua.

-Eso será Nii-sama quién lo decida, no?-dijo Elsie sonriendo. Sabía que aunque no fuera la elegida e incluso eligiera a otra o a ninguna sería la mejor opción.

Fin capi 4.

Ya solo queda el último capi donde se acabe todo y elija con quién se queda (Yokkyun incluida por supuesto, XD). Muchas gracias por leer.

A continuación contestaré los reviews:

linda.25899

hola! encontré esta pagina por casualidad y no pare de leer... ) continua así y no te presiones. Tienes mi apoyo

Respuesta: Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo.=). La verdad es que esta historia surgió de una idea loca en mi mente como pensando "¿Que pasaría si fuera Elsie la protagonista...? ¿Cabría con su personalidad?". Espero que me haya quedado bien...

JimItai 7/26/13 . chapter 2

Hola, me gusta la premisa de tu historia, ya quiero saber la ruta que tomara elsie para capturar a Katsuragi. Enserio Elsie jugando Galges? no me lo imagino aunque en su caso creo que deberia jugar uno o dos juegos Otome...Cuidate y Bye

Resp: Gracias por el consejo de los Otomes, me vino bien para la historia el recurso...=).

NUAJava 7/26/13 . chapter 2

Listo e visto tu perfil y me enaamore por que me gusta leer todas esas parejas q has creado me sucribo a tu perfil x3

Resp: Muchas gracias. Me alegra que te gusten...^^

UROI VOID 7/23/13 . chapter 1

Curiosa historia, Elsie atrapando a su kaminii-sama, no se si haya una historia parecida, pero me agradó la idea. Espero que la continúes.

Por cierto, para que se vea mejor tu texto, deberías darle doble espaciado tras hacer un punto y aparte, se ve muy junto, así facilitas la lectura, no comento más, ya que apenas es el prólogo.

Resp: Sí, como ya comenté esta historia fue producto de una idea un poco rara pero interesante a mi forma de ver. Gracias por el consejo, el primer capi estaba un poco demasiado junto, pero creo que es el único capi donde pasaba.


End file.
